The Chase (NW Episode 4.2)
The Chase is the second episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New world.Despite not appearing in this episode it is revealed the Wise Woman is responsible for this incursion. Synopsis After an important meeting is disturbed the team are shocked to discover the people on board the craft are dead and it seems an enemy is responsible. Plot On a aircraft ballon an important meeting is taking place where the government officials are talking about missile defences but they see unaware they are being watched at the secret files are being exchanged to each other the bosses go not realises they documents have been replaced with fake ones then they hear screams and the pilot is ordered to return to the ground then they find the guard that screamed dead with his main internal limbs missing then the creature attacks again and again until all important personnel have been killed but the deceitful personnel have escaped. Meanwhile at the local doctors Charlie is having tests where the doctor reveals the tumour could be terminal due to the amount of time it has been present then he gets and call and the doctor tells him the test results will come later on and tells him to come back later. Meanwhile at the hospital,Jay is preparing to leave when Charlie arrives to collect him and they head of to Cross Photonics, in the car Jay tells Charlie he will return to normal duties ASAP but Charlie tells him no he can't as he is not in a fit condition. At the air balloon ship the pilot tries to send a may day signal and manages to get in touch with central command at the air port and tells them everything but the air port general believes he is mad until the creature attacks the pilot and continues biting him until he bleeds to death and dies to blood loss,this causes the general to become concerned and calls his bosses. At Cross Photonics,Sonia is there feeding the animals,then Jay and Charlie walk in with Sonia seeing Jay and their is then a tense atmosphere but it stops when Jay gets a call and is informed of the incursion at the air balloon ship then once he has finished he asks if what has happened to Mac,Sam,Howard and Toby where Sonia tells them Toby is ill,it's Mac and Sam's day off and they are going to visit her parents and Howard got in to a fight at a club last night and has been arrested and his solicitor is trying to get him out,then Jay tells them of the incursion where Charlie recommends lot's of Project Magnet soldiers to help and the three to to the incursion. At the airport the three arrive where Jay decides to remain in the control room,then the deceitful personnel arrive and are wary of Jay who is struggling to try and convince the airport boss not to get the army involved. Elsewhere in the air ship, Sonia and Charlie arrive where they are attacked by the Crylophosaurus but it flees just as it reveals a trail of dead corpses,the two then go to the main control room hoping the can find anyone alive. Once they arrive they access the CCTV footage discover the meeting and the anomaly opening but are shocked to witness the anomaly opening but are confused to not see any footage of the Crylophosaurus coming through,leading them to consider weather if was an accident the Crylophosaurus came through,then the footage cuts off. At the airport,Jay is successful in convincing the airport boss into not getting the army involved, meanwhile the deceitful ones begin attracting suspicion amongst themselves when the Project Magnet soldiers arrive and the squads leader begins to get suspicious by wondering how they escaped the air ship and the other personnel didn't. Meanwhile in the air ship, Charlie and Sonia are trying to get to the anomaly but the Crylophosaurus attacks them and manages to corners Sonia ready to kill her,Charlie tires to shoot it but the tumour causes problems and he collapses. Meanwhile in the control room,the Project Magnet leader tells his suspicions to Jay,who orders them to be spired upon. Meanwhile in the air ship,Sonia gets her gun and shots the Crylophosaurus unconscious,she then goes to Charlie who begins to cough blood and manages to speak but is okay for the time being. The two get the Crylophosaurus to the place where the anomaly is but are shocked to discover the anomaly is absent but the anomaly detector is still registering,confusing Charlie who calls Jay to ask for help. In the control room,Jay receives Charlie's information who beings to making enquires and is informed the anomaly is in mid air near one of the runways,the air port boss orders all flights to be grounded until the anomaly has been locked. In the air ship,Charlie and Sonia decide to exit the ship and use a helicopter to get the Crylophosaurus back through the anomaly and they throw the creature of the vehicle and back through the anomaly where it wakes up goes back through the anomaly where it falls on the floor,causing Charlie and Sonia to fear it dead. At the airport exit the deceitful staff leader who is named Aaron is ready or leave but is not aware that he is being watched by a Project Magnet spy. Just outside the main headquarters Jay,the airport boss,Sonia,Charlie and the project Magnet soldiers,go to get the Crylophosaurus and put it's corpse back through the anomaly but they are shocked to see a floor with only blood on it they then hear screams and are shocked to hear screams and investigate to find a dead body with facial disfigurement and the body is taken away and the airport locked down until the Crylophosaurus is found. Meanwhile the anomaly closes and in the air ship the main controls dials begins to turn madly as if something is magnetically interfered with and the windows shatter as if some force is breaking them but nothing is seen to be the cause of it. Meanwhile at the airport Project Magnet soldiers check a hanger and are attacked by the Crylophosaurus and left for dead. Back in the control room,Jay,Sonia and Charlie are discussing plans to deal with this incursion,Charlie then has to leave and Jay goes of topic and asks Sonia what is meant on the day he was hospitalised.Sonia tries to also go of topic but in unsuccessful. Meanwhile Charlie tires to find the guards that are finding the Crylophosaurus and goes to the hanger but is also attacked by the Crylophosaurs and bangs his head but leaves and shoots the Crylophosaurus in the process. At the control room,Jay tells Sonia that he is aware that she has feelings for him and maybe they can arrange a date,then Charlie rushes in with a laceration at the back of his head,Sonia then examines Charlie's head and he crouches in pain which causes Jay to realise what is wrong with him. Then the airport leader returns with information that Aaron has been arrested and taken to the local police station. This causes Jay to decide it's time this incursion was dealt with. The four leave the building as another squad of Project Magnet soldiers arrive with big acid like guns Jay orders Charlie and the air port boss go to the air ship and check to see if anything has gone missing and he and Sonia help the soldier find the Crylophosaurus. In the air ship,the dials continue to act weirdly causing Charlie's compass to crack and stop,this confuses him but none less touches the dials and they then stop. In the hanger,Jay and Sonia try to find the Crylophosaurs and they go into the hanger and lock the doors and the group try to find the creature and it attacks a soldier and kills him but is shot dead by Jay who then orders the corpse to be taken back to Project Magnet this shocks Sonia and she punches him and storms of. In the air ship,Charlie goes over the workings of the air ship and discovers the controls are all magnetically controlled and comes to a conclusion that the anomaly must still be influencing the anomaly even though it is still closed. Sonia then walks in and the air port boss asks her she is okay and she replies she is fine and Charlie explains his theory to Sonia who comes to a conclusion and the three leave the air ship she uses a ruler to explain her theory that the sun is shining directly where the anomaly is and that the sun is affecting the anomaly via heat,this theory gives Charlie an idea and he shines a mirror towards the sun and the anomaly appears. This stuns them as Jay arrive with the corpse and they put the creature back through and the anomaly then mysterious vanishes and the air port boss thanks them and they leave,at Cross Photonics Charlie briefly leaves to go to the doctors where the doctor reveals that he is okay for now and the tumour is not terminal but surgery will need to happen quickly. At Cross Photonics Jay speaks to Sonia and tells her what did she slap him for and Sonia tells him that he is nothing more that a vicious shellfish man and that he only cares about getting the job done regardless to what happens the the creatures and leaves. Later on Jay arrives at Project Magnet and questions Aaron who tells Jay the Wise Woman was responsible for what happened and that her daughter death will be avenged,worrying Jay. Characters *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Charlie Rickson *Aaron (Not credited) *Air port boss (Not credited) *Project Magnet leader (Not credited) Creatures *Crylophosaurus Setting *Cross Photonics *Vancouver air port Trivia *During production of this story Paul McGann announced his intention to leave during this season. *Despite being seen on the poster with his waistcoat and long curly hair which he has worn since he first appeared,Charlie instead wears a coat with a bag and has short hair which he has for the remainder of his tenure. Gallery Cryolophosaurus.jpg|The Cryolophosaurus in the hanger S4p2.jpg|the episode's poster Controls.jpg|The airships controls Team.jpg|Jay,Charlie and Sonia observe the anomaly. Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes